Mr Taisho You Have to Put on The Big Red Suit!
by Montik
Summary: Sesshoumaru, a manager at a New York Department store has trouble getting into the Christmas Spirit. He recieves some not entirely desired help from the house wares clerk, Kagome, and his young daughter, Rin. Vague A Christmas Carol theme COMPLET
1. Chapter 1

[Chapter one] Another Normal Day

The young clerk, dressed festively in green tights and a red skirt, hummed happily as she dug through a large box behind the counter. A rather loud "Ah-ha!" was heard as she pulled out a pointed red hat with a bell on top and a green stripe around the hemline, then she gleefully placed it on her head with a slight tilt completing her elf ensemble. She looked around and noticed most of the customers in the half-decorated housewares department she worked in were staring at her with confused expressions. She smiled sheepishly, embarrassed that everyone had heard her outburst and promptly ducked back behind the counter with the rouse of looking for something in the box again.

A few moments later, a familiar authoritative voice saying her name brought her from her fake rummaging.

"Mr. Taisho!" came her surprised exclamation as she tried to stand up and was foiled by the edge of the counter top. "Ow...", she said while rubbing her head a bit and standing up more carefully. She smiled at her floor manager, not noticing his raised eyebrow in amusement, and greeted him cheerfully. "Mr. Taisho, good afternoon."

Hazel eyes flecked with gold gave the girl a once over speculatory look. He took in the green tights and the rather short red skirt, the pointed red boots and matching hat. "Who authorized these uniforms?" he said without a greeting in return.

Kagome fidgeted under his gaze, "Uhh... You did Mr. Taisho. Don't you remember before Thanksgiving? I showed you the catalogue for seasonal uniforms and you signed off on the ones I picked out?" She bit her lip and rung her hands watching his blank expression, hoping that he remembered and she wasn't in trouble.

He merely raised an eyebrow and quietly replied, "Indeed."

Kagome jumped suddenly as she made a slight 'eep' and dove her hands into the box of uniforms. "Mr. Taisho, I even found some things you could wear!" came her muffled explanation as she stood up with a Christmas-themed tie in one hand and a Santa hat in the other. "Here put this on!" she said while reaching over the counter to put the Santa hat on his head.

He eyed the velvety red had lined with silvery tinsel garland with disdain as he snatched it from her hand before she could put it on his head. "I will not be seen wearing a Santa hat nor that gaudy tie." he said with a light sneer at the offending green strip of cloth covered in colorful ornaments and candy canes.

Kagome felt absolutely crestfallen but decided to take it stride, knowing his moods since she's worked there for almost a year. "What about a pin? Small and unassuming but still festive?" she said with a hopeful smile.

He sighed in resignation, knowing she was persistent and wouldn't give up until he had at least one thing for the season adorning his person. "Let me see what you have in mind..."

A quick, "Yay!" was heard before she dove back into her box and came back out quickly with a small thumbnail sized snowflake pin in a plastic package. She held it up to the pocket of his suit coat speculatively and smiled, "This one's perfect! See it even matches your hair!"

He looked down at the pin for a moment and silently agreed with her, he rather liked the small pin. Normally he would take such attention to his oddly albino hair as an insult but he knew from overhearing a conversation previously that she thought his hair 'unique and quite striking'. He let a small smirk pull at his lips before nodding, "Acceptable", without making any move to take the pin from her hand.

She blinked in mild surprise before smiling and quickly taking the pin from its packaging and affixing to his pocket and making sure it was strait. "There!"

He gave another nod before a serious expression was back on his face. "Has the inventory with the new holiday wares been updated in the computers?"

"Almost done Sir, both the inventory and the decorations should be done before six tonight."

He nodded again, noting it was a little after five. He started walking away, clipboard in hand, as he said over his shoulder, "Inventory is to be done first just in case there isn't enough time."

"Yes, sir", was heard as he continued to walk away to check on the other departments on the floor.

"Fitting pin... Mr. Ice Prick gets a snowflake." came the disdainful voice behind Kagome.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that about him!" Kagome scolded. She looked over her co-worker, Ayame, in the new Christmas uniform and smiled. "Don't these look adorable!" she said while gesturing to their elf-suits.

Ayame grinned and nodded, accepting the more cheerful subject change. "We should get to that inventory though, so we can get out of here on time."

Kagome sighed and nodded just before they each turned to their respective computers entering in the information from their clipboards. They alternated helping customers and continued working for about 20 minutes.

A middle-aged woman with slightly graying hair came up to their counter, a small brown-eyed, black-haired girl clinging to her hand, "Is Mr. Taisho around?" she asked in a subdued motherly tone.

Kagome smiled at her, "You missed him not to long ago. Do you need anything specific that I could help you with?"

The woman chewed her lip a bit in indecision. "Well I'm not really sure. I need to get Rin to him. There's been a family emergency and I can't watch her until tonight like usual. Do you think he'll be back around here soon?"

Ayame jumped in to their conversation, "Oh, you never know when he'll come around so it might not be for quite a while. But we could take her until he comes back for the last check of the night, I can see you're in a hurry."

The woman smiled and led Rin around the counter, "Oh! Thank you so much! You don't know how much I appreciate this." She exclaimed.

Kagome took the quiet girl's hand and led her onto a tall stool, level with the counter. "It's nothing. Merry Christmas!"

The woman nodded and waved goodbye, "Good bye Rin and thank you again."

A tiny whisper of, "Goodbye Ms. Kaede.", was barely heard as the small girl buried her chin shyly in her chest and played with the hem of her jacket.

Both elfin clerks smiled, one handing her the previously rejected red-velvet Santa hat and the other handing her a candy-cane. "Don't worry hun; Mr. Taisho should be back in a bit."

Rin seemed to brighten up and gave a small smile and an, "okay!", while she started gleefully munching on her peppermint candy treat.


	2. Chapter 2

[Chapter 2] You're such a Scrooge.

Kagome and Ayame both looked up from their tree decorating as they heard and elated, "Papa!" from Rin as she bolted from her chair towards Sesshoumaru. She was intercepted inches before barreling into his immaculate suit pants with her peppermint candy coated fingers.

"Hold your reindeer honey! You don't want to get your dad all messy. Come on. "Kagome lead Rin over behind the service counter to get some wet-naps while she mouthed 'Sorry' to Sesshoumaru.

He raised and eyebrow at them while following not far behind. "What's she doing here? She should be with Kaede." He asked curiously.

Kagome answered while wiping the candy residue from Rin's face and fingers, "Well she tried to find you first, but she was in a hurry and Ayame and I had an okay time with her. I'm guessing it must have been an emergency."

Rin stepped in to help explain, "Yeah papa. Ms. Kaede got a call and it made her all worried and stuff", she frowned at the thought before brightening up again, "But I had lots of fun here! And I helped decorate see!" Rin tried pointing while Kagome was still getting the last bit of candy from her fingers.

"Hold on Rin, lemme finish", Kagome said while giggling.

Sesshoumaru wasn't paying attention as he turned his cell phone on and checked to see if he had any missed calls. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw he indeed had eight missed phone calls and two voice mails, all from Kaede.

Ayame checked her watch after finishing the decorations on a tree done all in blue. "Kagome I have to get going, it's ten after. Are you gonna be alright?"

"I'll be fine. Part-timers will be here soon anyway. Go ahead."

Ayame jumped happily jingling the bell on her elf hat, "Thanks so much!" she turned and started trotting off to the break room, "Bye Rin! Good Night Mr. Taisho!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Kagome turned as she heard an aggravated sigh from Sesshoumaru's direction. She saw him standing there with his cell phone to his ear in one hand and his other hand pinching the bridge of his nose with a scowl. "Is everything okay?" Kagome asked in a concerned tone.

"No", he answered plainly sounding very aggravated. He then stalked toward the service desk and beckoned Rin impatiently to come around the desk, "Come Rin, we must be going."

"No, wait!" she quickly protested, "I have to put the star on the tree before we go!" She grabbed onto Kagome's hand and pulled her over to where the mostly empty boxes of decorations and pulled a red glittery star out of one box. Rin reached up to Kagome, silently asking her for help in reaching the top of the tall tree. Kagome was unable to deny the big brown eyes gazing pleadingly at her. She stooped down and picked Rin up around the knees, enabling the girl to be as tall as possible while still being somewhat stable.

Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose in slight annoyance. He really wanted to go home and relax. Working near the holidays was always more stressful and the last message from Kaede had stated she wouldn't be back in town or able to watch Rin for at least the next five days. He sighed as he looked over at the two girls making a sight of themselves by teetering back and forth. A tiny ten year old balanced atop a five foot tall Japanese woman was not the way to go about getting a star on the top of an eight foot tree.

He stalked over to them and promptly plucked Rin from Kagome's grasp. He balanced the small girl to sit on one of his shoulders while he held her steady, allowing her to be a whole foot higher then she had been in Kagome's grasp. He felt Kagome's small hand on his forearm and looked out of the corner of his eyes to see what she was doing. She was balanced on her tippy-toes, the hand on his forearm for balance, while she had her other hand on Rin's back to help her keep steady as she chewed her lip with a worried expression on her face. His thoughts were broken from his studying of her expression by a flash from behind them and a cooing noise.

They all turned to see and old woman holding a disposal camera with an expression of adoration written on her face. "Ooh, such a precious family!" she cooed before she scurried off through the department distractedly browsing through the merchandise again. Sesshoumaru once again pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance while he set Rin back down on the ground and took her hand in his.

"Goodnight Kagome", he said gruffly as he turned and pulled Rin's hand slightly for her to follow, "Rin we must be going now." He really wanted to get his things and get home; this day was quickly grating on his nerves. He gritted his teeth as Rin once again protested leaving Kagome.

"Wait, Papa!" she turned back to Kagome, "You said you were gonna go for hot cocoa, can we come with? Please?" she turned pleading brown eyes back and forth between her father and Kagome hoping it convinced them.

"Rin, I think your daddy really wants to get going. Maybe another time." Kagome answered somewhat hesitantly hoping to alleviate the awkward situation she felt they were now stuck in. Rin pouted even more and Kagome felt a little guilty for having to turn the girl down.

Sesshoumaru bit the inside of his cheek as he looked down at Rin's beseeching expression and distractedly checked his watch. Dammit! It was quarter after six already and he had meant to leave by six; he still had to close up his office which would take at least another fifteen minutes because it was clear across the building. He looked over at Kagome and back at Rin before making a decision, according to his messages Rin had been okay with Kagome for almost an hour before he showed up another few minutes wouldn't hurt.

"Kagome? Would you mind taking her with you to the cafe in the food court? I have some things to finish. I could meet you in 20 minutes?" he silently hoped she would say yes knowing he would finish his duties faster if he was alone thus allowing him to return home quicker. To his pleasure, she agreed and quickly took Rin off to the break room so she could clock out and pick up her coat.

Twenty minutes later Sesshoumaru was looking over the small crowd by the cafe from his elevated vantage point on the escalator. He spotted them quickly, Kagome standing out vividly in her elf hat and white wool coat and green tights, and made a b-line for them when he reached the main floor.

When Kagome spotted him approaching, she led Rin away from their table and towards Sesshoumaru. He didn't fail to notice that she carried an extra paper cup in her hands.

"Hi!" she smiled and greeted cheerfully while Rin just smiled at him with a chocolate and whipped cream mustache soundly dried onto her upper lip. "I didn't know if you liked hot-cocoa so I took the liberty of getting you something else. It's Caramel Apple Cider, hope you like it." She held the cup out to him and he took it with a nod.

"Thank you", he said as he took an experimental sip, careful not to let the cinnamon stick fall from the cup as he did. He had to admit it was quite good, he might come down and get the specific drink again sometime.

Soon they found themselves standing outside the mall doors about to say there farewells when Rin darted off into the courtyard to make snow angels. Sesshoumaru sighed; he was getting tired of all these delays.

Kagome playfully elbowed him when she heard him sigh, "Oh let her play for a bit. You're such a Scrooge!" she giggled a bit and then resumed watching Rin play.

Sesshoumaru looked over and frowned at her. She really had no idea that the playful insult hit him a bit hard. He had once upon a time enjoyed the holiday season. He was about to turn away from her to watch Rin as well when he heard her speak.

"So did you hear from Rin's babysitter?" she asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

He sighed again as the troublesome issue he hadn't figured out a remedy for yet was brought up. "Yes, her daughter was in a car accident. The girl will be all right, but Kaede won't be in town for a week. I'll have to find someone else to watch Rin until she returns."

Kagome thought about it for a moment, "You need someone to watch her nights for the next week right?" he nodded, "I could watch her." She stated simply.

He raised an eyebrow at her in question. "Don't you have to work nights as well?"

She shook her head, "No. A day shift girl needed someone to switch with her so she could be off at night to help her mom with holiday things. So you could bring her to work with you for me to take home and then pick her up at night."

He nodded in understanding, "That would be most helpful. Thank you."

She smiled at him and nodded before they exchanged phone numbers and she gave him her address. He then gathered up Rin, they all said their goodbyes and parted ways. Rin being too tired from playing to protest leaving this time.


	3. Chapter 3

[Chapter 3] The Ghost of Christmas Past

Sesshoumaru carefully balanced Rin in one arm as he unlocked their apartment door. Having played in the snow she was tired and fell asleep on the subway ride home. He set down his half empty cup from the coffee shop carefully on the table by the door before walking Rin up to her room. He took off her jacket but left on her clothes before laying her down in bed, not wanting to jostle her too much and wake her.

After going back into the entry way he dropped off his own shoes and jacket before picking up his discarded cup. The caramel-apple cider wasn't usually his type of drink but there was a homey quality about the simple, sweet drink that reminded him off better days. As he walked into the living room, half distracted by his thoughts, he popped the top off the cup and stirred the now cold liquid around with the cinnamon stick.

He thought about Kagome, how she always seemed to find things he liked but normally wouldn't try. Looking over at his suit coat now draped over the side of the couch he remembered the white snowflake pin she had coerced him into wearing. He smiled at the thought of it; she wasn't turned away by his taciturn attitude as most were. She was always cheery and even more so towards him, as if she could be cheery enough for the both of them. His smile faded into a frown before his face went blank. The flurry of pained emotions going through his mind was too much for facial expressions to portray. He sighed as he found himself thinking of days long passed, before he was so bitter. He stood in front of a tall shelf staring at a long row of old home movies and he wondered why he insisted on torturing himself as he slid a familiar movie from the shelf labeled 'Christmas 2000'.

After sliding the movie into the tape player and turning on the TV, he sat back on the couch just as the camera came into focus on the screen. He smiled as he saw the image shake a bit, as his brother's voice rang out in a mock announcer tone telling the date and occasion the tape was made for.

The image of him smiling while sitting cross-legged on the floor next to a decorated tree came into view. He smiled at the camera before looking back down at the giggling and gurgling baby in his lap. He couldn't help but grin as he watched himself poke her belly button and her tiny hands wrapped around his finger as she giggled some more.

The smile faded quickly as he watched the scene continue to unfold before him. The image of himself had looked over to his wife, who was sitting quite far away on the couch, and beckoned her to come sit by him and their daughter. She looked at the child in his lap dispassionately before declining and he watched himself look disappointed before he cradled little Rin to his chest and cooed at her, trying to forget the pain of his wife's rejection.

Watching the memories now, he felt a pain shoot through his chest. Now he noticed the symptoms of postpartum depression but then he was just confused and hurt. Before he had realized the extent of his wife's mental distress he had come home one night to find his daughter home with his brother watching her, a forlorn expression before he was handed a stack of divorce papers.

Jogging himself from his depressing memories, he looked up at the screen once more. He scowled as he watched his so obviously fake joyous expression as he opened gifts from the family. He turned off the TV and threw the remote angrily onto the couch cushions before stalking off to his room. He wished for once he didn't have to be so responsible because he was sure alcohol would make it much easier to fall asleep this night.

The homey warmth he had previously felt while in the presence of an elfishly dressed coworker was now as forgotten as the cold cup of apple-cider left on his coffee table.


	4. Chapter 4

[Chapter 4] The Ghost of Christmas Present

Sesshoumaru stood impatiently fidgeting in the lobby of Kagome's apartment building. This would be the fourth night she had watched Rin for him. Each day he brought Rin with him to work and met Kagome in the coffee shop for her to take his little girl home with her. He wouldn't admit it but he very much enjoyed the drink she had gotten him almost a week ago, Caramel-Apple-Cider she had called it, and he got one everyday since before going to work.

Now he stood in front of the large glass doors that opened to the rest of the building wondering why she wasn't down there to meet him with his daughter yet. She had given him her spare key to the lobby door the first day so he could go up to her apartment to pick up Rin, but she had still courteously met him in the lobby every night so he never had to make use of the key. Now he wondered what could make her late and he started to worry. Sighing he decided he might as well use the key, now was a good a time as any. Within a few minutes, he had gone up the elevator and was standing in front of her apartment door and he knocked quietly on the door.

No answer. He knocked quietly again. Once again no answer. He gritted his teeth, worry now eating at his gut. He reached his hand towards the doorknob and turned. To his mild surprise it was unlocked. As he walked into the apartment he called out, "Kagome?" he received no answer. From his spot in the entry way he could see much of the apartment. The blue light bouncing off of the walls from what must be the living room told him the TV was on. He could see the kitchen as well. Though must of the apartment was in good order the kitchen table held a disarray of boxes stacked on top of one another and some toppled over, on some of them he could see them labeled in green sharpie 'Christmas Decorations'.

Taking in the state of the apartment and noting that the seeming absence of Kagome and his daughter was the only thing amiss and it didn't seem like there was a struggle much of his worry disappeared and he became more annoyed. Closing the door behind him, he walked into the living room to go see why the TV was on. It was on the simple blue screen and he could hear the hum of the VCR signaling it had started to rewind whatever movie had ended. After turning off the TV, he turned around. The sight that met him on the couch made much of his annoyance drift away.

Rin sat lazily on one side of the couch, her head laying on the arm rest and a bowl of popcorn balanced precariously in her tilted lap. She was snoring softly, obviously asleep. Kagome lay on the other side of the couch, her elbow resting on the arm rest holding up her head. The remote sat in limply in her hand and her eyes were closed. She must have been trying to stay awake from the looks of it but fell asleep watching a movie with Rin.

He leaned forward and gently shook Kagome's shoulder while calling quietly for her to wake up. She blinked groggily for a minute and the innocent way she groaned and rubbed her eyes with her palms to wake up made him smile. He, however, was not ready for the rest of her reaction when she suddenly bolted upright almost knocking their heads together and glanced at the clock before launching in to rush of hurried apologies.

"Ohmyigosh!" she started in a rush as she clapped her hands over her face and then started scurrying around the living room picking up Rin's things to put in her bag. "I'm soo sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep! We were just watching the movie... and... Ohmigosh I'm soo sorry." She grimaced as she continued to apologize profusely.

He grabbed her shoulders lightly to steady her and keep her from running around any more, "You will wake Rin with your fussing", he said sternly. "It's alright. At first I was worried but I can see now you are both fine. No harm done, now calm down."

She sighed and her shoulder slumped. "Thank you. I'm still sorry though, I didn't mean to worry you", she took a short glance over at Rin, "Uhm... I wasn't ready for you before we fell asleep. I still have to get her things together. Would you like something to drink while you wait?" She smiled cheerfully before adding, "I have the things to make that caramel-apple cider you like so much."

He nodded curtly, "That would be acceptable", he said as she bounced off into the kitchen. While he waited, he looked around her living room, taking in the freshly put up decorations and just then noticing the scent of pine in the air. A faux two foot tall tree sat on top of a table in front of the window and next to it, an aerosol can pine scented air freshener. Placed around the tree on the table were various pictures of her with an older woman, a very old man, and a boy that looked to be a few years younger than she was. He assumed they were her family. Just as he finished his perusal of her photos, she came back into the room with a steaming mug full a cider. As he accepted the drink and took his first sip a thought came to him, "How did you know I liked it so much?" he asked curiously.

She grinned at him, "Ayame told me she's seen you come upstairs to your office with a cup of it every day for a week."

He nodded before he turned to look around at the rest of the decorations. The garland pinned up around the doors and the icicle lights pinned up around the edge of the ceiling, and he spotted more pictures of her and the same people hung up on the walls. "Are these pictures of your family?" he asked, trying to make small conversation.

She nodded and smiled with a hint of sadness at the pictures. She paused in gathering Rin's things to stand next to him in front of one of the pictures. "Yeah.", she answered in a slightly wistful tone.

Curious now at her tone he wanted to know a little more about her family. "Will you be spending the holidays with them?" he asked, his tone not betraying his motive.

She shook her head sadly and started gathering up Rin's things in her Hello Kitty back pack. "No, they live far away so I won't be able to fly out and visit them this year."

He cocked his head to the side before asking, "If they live so far away what are you doing in New York?"

She smiled a bit as she handed him the now full back pack and moved the bowl of popcorn away from a sleeping Rin. She started putting the girl's jacket on, Rin not stirring a bit. "I write music, I came here to get my career started. It's going okay. Obviously I still have my job at the store to pay the bills but I've got a few companies and artists interested in my tracks and lyrics." She smiled at the thought as she started putting Rin's shoes on as well.

He nodded again and decided to leave the saddening topic of her absent family where it was in favor of another question. "Why is it you are so comfortable around children?" He noticed the way she so openly playing with Rin and answered her questions with unending patience and now seeing the way she so skillfully dressed the sleeping girl to leave in such a motherly way piqued his curiosity.

Her smile widened into a grin before she answered, "My mom runs a daycare. When I was in high school I used to help to earn extra money, I really liked it and kinda miss it sometimes. Taking care of Rin for you reminds me of it." She carefully picked Rin up and cradled her sleeping form against her body. "Why don't I walk you two downstairs." She said cheerfully.

He nodded and followed her out the door while she carried his daughter and he held onto the pink plastic backpack. They took the elevator ride in comfortable silence while he thought of how someone who seemed to so enjoy the Christmas holiday was probably going to spend it alone but was still so cheerful about everything. He took Rin from her as they reached the lobby doors and they said their normal goodbyes before he left to take the subway back to his own apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

[Chapter 5] The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

Sesshoumaru walked through the housewares department as usual, making his first rounds of the day. The uniforms were as they had been for the past week and a half, elf suits, and the entire floor was still elegantly decorated with tinsels, garlands, and shiny ornaments.

Kaede had come back a few days ago but Rin still told him how much fun she'd had with Kagome and how she wanted to see her again. As he walked quietly through the department with his clipboard in hand, he scanned the area for his elfishly dressed coworkers. He spotted the both of them restocking some shelves not to far away from him. He started to walk over to them, intent on asking Kagome to accompany him Christmas shopping. Rin refused to tell him what she wanted this year saying 'Santa knows already' and he hoped that maybe Kagome could give him some insight since they'd spent so much time together the past week.

As he got closer to them he smiled, hearing Kagome talk so happily about the time spent watching Rin made him feel surprisingly good. He paused as he heard her coworker respond, Ayame was always one to voice her thoughts and never bothered to think if the offended some one. She was a veritable fountain of brutal honesty.

"...I don't know how he's got such a sweet daughter. I mean he's always such the stick in the mud 'get to work now or your fired' sort of guy! I always thought he'd have a house like a military base."

"Ayame you can't judge people so quickly. I think he's just like that when he's here; he wants everyone to respect him. He was really sweet when he came to pick up Rin and things, he even asked about my family just to make small-talk." Sesshoumaru smiled as Kagome defended him, though Ayame's words still stung a bit.

"Oh come on Kagome, he acts so bitter sometimes. I can't see him not being that way at home, he was probably just nice in front of you. He's got to be a total dictator when he's alone."

Kagome shook her head at her friend, both of them still oblivious to his presence on the other side of a display of dishes not far away. "I think your wrong Ayame."

"Don't be delusional Kagome. You see too much good in people all the time. The guy's gotta be a total brick in and out of work. He's probably bitter all the time. You watch, his kid'll probably move away first chance she gets just to get away from and he'll be too bitter for anyone to love. He'll be alone for ever and he probably would act like it wouldn't bother him either."

"Ayame!" Kagome admonished in a serious tone. Ayame blushed in embarrassment realizing she'd probably gone too far with that bit. "You shouldn't say such terrible things! And you're wrong!" Kagome whipped around to go back to the counter to make sure no customers needed anything.

She stopped dead in her tracks and gasped as she saw the pristine grey wool suit and long white hair of their manager, Sesshoumaru. He was stalking quietly away, his shoulders tense and his nose buried purposefully in his clipboard. Ayame turned at the sound of Kagome's gasp and clapped her hands over her mouth. "You don't think he heard me did you?" she asked in a very trembling voice.

Kagome shook he head as she watch him walk out of sight. "He must have... He must be so upset." she chewed her lip hoping maybe he would return later so she could speak to him.

Ayame buried her face in her hands and groaned, "Oh I wish I could just keep my mouth shut sometimes..."

Kagome just nodded and patted her friend on the shoulder before they went solemnly back to their work.


	6. Chapter 6

[Chapter 6] Relearning the Christmas Spirit

Sesshoumaru stood in the lobby area of the first floor. He was surrounded by the quiet hum of the cosmetics department. He checked his watch a little nervously again. She wasn't late but he hated waiting.

After his swift departure from the housewares department earlier in the day, Kagome had cornered him in the break room. She profusely apologized for Ayame's words, stating they were untrue and spoken with out any regards as to their consequences.

The apology was unnecessary. He remembered how she defended him. He ran away because he just didn't want to deal with the awkwardness of speaking to the two girls after what was said, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, the words hurt.

Wanting to redeem himself after his cowardice in slipping away from them, he had asked her to accompany him Christmas shopping. The bright smile when she readily agreed warmed his heart. Kagome only asked that he help her search for gifts for her family as well, as she hated shopping alone.

Finally, he spotted her weaving through the displays of makeup and hair products. Once again, she was adorned in her white coat with her elf uniform, and he had to wonder if she ever took it off unless she was home.

He met her halfway and said polite greetings. He was only slightly surprised when she hugged him in greeting and breathed an airy kiss onto his cheek. They were seeing quite a bit of each other out of work so it wasn't completely baffling that she would feel comfortable doing such a thing.

She must have jogged a bit to get there faster because he cheeks were a bit flushed. The rosy blush looked fitting on her. Inky black hair curled around her jaw and framed her face, the bells on her skirt and hat jingled merrily when she shifted, and she was the perfect image of Christmas spirit. Her happiness was contagious and Sesshoumaru found he couldn't wipe the smile from his face if he had tried, not that he did so very actively.

Kagome took the proffered arm as they started to walk out of the store, out of the mall. They were chatting amicably just about to go through the doors when a small errant thought slipped past Sesshoumaru's lips.

"Why is it...," he paused uncertainly, "that I've never seen you wear makeup?" Being in the cosmetics department it was easy to see how such a thing had slipped into his mind. Kagome always had a childish cuteness about her, which could be attributed to her lack of dark eyes shadows, thick mascaras, and thick layers of foundation.

The off hand comment gave her pause, not because she was offended but because it a strange sort of question, and a strange thing for him to notice. "Are you implying something Mr. Taisho?" She asked in a mock offended tone.

A small smirk flitted across his features. Kagome had started only calling him Mr. Taisho when she was being jovial shortly after she started watching Rin, and now preferred to use his first name in casual situations.

"Of course not, "he answered in the same tone of mock severity. He leaned in closer to her ear, "You look fine without it, it was just an observation.., " His voice trailed off as he turned his eyes back to the path ahead of them. After he had let the comment slip the intimacy of his position and statement registered in his mind. The light blush on pale cheeks would be attributed to the cold rush of air as they passed the opening sliding doors to an exit, if his companion would have looked up from the floor to see it. Kagome's blush was far to dark to explain away, and thus she stared at the floor in an attempt to hide it.

The doors of the main exit to the mall opened, letting past a heavy gust of wind and bustling long manes of black and silver hair into a candy cane twist. They walked out onto the sidewalk, unconsciously standing closer together to ward off the chill. Sesshoumaru allowed Kagome to lead the way; she told him earlier that she knew the perfect place to find a gift for Rin.

Not blocks away from their workplace she stopped in front of a large store, the illuminated windows revealed a dreamy display of toys that could put the whimsy of Neverland to shame. Stuffed animals of every shape and size adorned the windows, mechanical toys and devices twisted and spun in a dazzling fashion. Looking on in slight awe, as he had never paid much attention to store fronts before so this was quite the shock, he noticed the large bold letters above the door. F.A.O. Schwartz. The store every child dreamed to have free run in. A giggle from his side brought him from his gaped-mouth-ogling.

"Rin and I detoured past here a few times on the way back to my house. She pointed out a few things that caught her attention." Kagome tugged his arm to pull him into the store, "Uhmm..., "she started uncertainly while backing towards the door. "It's really busy around this time of year... so you might want to... stay close... or just hold onto my hand the whole time...," she trailed off again.

Looking up to the doors he hadn't previously noticed he nearly froze in place but the insistent tug of the little female on his arm kept him moving. His expression as he looked at the throng on the other side of the door could only be described as trepidatious.

Not trusting her small hands to hold the grip on his arm he quickly shifted to holding her hand... Very tightly. He may work in a department store but this wasn't a department store, or a department store crowd. This was a crowd of mothers, fathers, and rabid children 2 weeks before Christmas ready to punch, kick, and bite their way to the coveted toys and this store was some kind of insane hybrid children's playground.

Kagome giggled with glee as she saw the throng, as if she reveled in the competitive sport that was shopping in this environment. And Sesshoumaru knew... a three hundred pound linebacker would nothing on a five foot tall mother of three on the day after Thanksgiving, and women had frightening plethora competitive sports all their own.

He lost sight of Kagome once they breeched the crowd but her hand was still held tight in his and he followed he insistent pull like a lost puppy, loath to be left alone amongst the rabid shoppers. They passed a sea of reds and browns where he was sure every possible size and shape of Clifford the Big Red Dog was included in the barrels and shelves of toys.

There was some kind of display that flitted past. He gathered it was something about Kermit the frog... and What Nots? What is a what not? Was that even a properly worded question? Was what not a noun? He didn't know but this strange child's play place was quickly sending him into a dizzying spiral of questions about who zits and what zits that would surely make him faint.

Thankfully, he was pulled away and onto another display where they paused. Before him were varieties of dolls, well they were something like dolls. They were all shaped in the funniest of ways, colored in horrendously clashing shades of brightness and neon. They all didn't even have a similar number of eyes in common! Not being able to fathom what the toy store behemoth would come up for a title for such a line of toys, he looked at the top of the display.

UglyDolls.

How... strangely fitting, he thought. And the most disturbing thought: the longer Sesshoumaru stared at the little buggers (with a flabbergasted expression firmly stuck on his face) the more he thought they looked _cute_.

Kagome picked up a pair of strangely colored one. One was a strange shade of green that was reminiscent of sherbert and the other hot pink, one had two eyes in a horizontal line while the other had only one that was an X-shape, and one had fangs while the other's tongue lolled out. Their tags were labeled Beep and Bop... apparently they were some how a matched pair? Like twins maybe?

Sesshoumaru looks up into her flushed face, it was obvious Kagome was making a poor attempt at holding back a laugh. Eventually she failed and bent at the middle holding her stomach while positively roaring with laughter.

She gasped through broken snickers, "You... you look like someone dropped you in the twilight zone!"

Well he felt like it... "Are we done here?" He didn't care if those UglyDolls cost three hundred dollars he wanted out before he was brainwashed and used as a model for some silly toy.

Kagome straightened, nodded, and took his hand again. "Rin saw these two in the display case one day and thought they were adorable, though she said the didn't look like a 'Beep and a Bop'", she snickered again at the odd sounding words.

He held her elbow as they pushed through trying to figure the difference between the groups of people the checkout line while distractedly listening to her, "Did she have a name she preferred for them?" Knowing his little girl she probably had something equally strange but cute in mind to call the little critters.

Kagome's smile brightened, "She said they looked like an Ah and an Un.'Un being the pink one naturally'," she stated the last part in a child like voice.

Sesshoumaru flashed a surprisingly bright smile in return, his mood much improved now that he knew he would be allowed to leave this place. He plucked a Clifford stuffed animal from a shelf on their way to the check out since he knew Rin liked him as well. The efficiency of the check out system was notably remarkable and they left the store only half an hour afterwards.

Shopping for the older members of Kagome's family was much less eventful, for which Sesshoumaru was grateful. A soccer ball for her younger brother, some odds and ends from a Japanese curio shop for her grandfather, and a comfy robe and a new silk shirt for her mother. They had worked their way back to the mall where their workplace was located and now sat at a table near their favorite coffee shop.

Taking another sip of his caramel apple cider Sesshoumaru sighed, he looked absolutely exhausted. "As enjoyable as it was to shop with you... I am glad that endeavor is finished. All that's left is to have the presents wrapped." He had every intention of going to the booth the mall kept open for the holidays and having the gifts wrapped for him for a small fee and bypassing the hassle all together.

Kagome had other ideas. She peeks up at him over her three inch tall whipped cream tower she had instructed the clerk to put on her hot cocoa and asked curiously, "You don't mean you're not going to wrap them yourself do you?"

Wide-eyed and confused he answered, "Well of course I do..."

She shook her head emphatically before rising from her seat and gathering her bags in her hands. "No no, no. That won't do. C'mon we'll go back to my place and I'll show you how to properly wrap presents with love and care... not pay someone else to do it."

He was much too tired to argue with her stubborn streak, especially since she was somehow completely unfazed by their shopping adventures. So he took the bags from her hands and they took the subway back to her home.

Look at all the madness on this website!! ZOMG! . (F.A.O. Schwartz own all the mind boggling toys mentioned in this chapter)


	7. Chapter 7

[chapter 7] Relearning the Christmas Spirit Part II

Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat on the living room floor of Kagome's apartment. The coffee table was pushed off to the side to allow a large space to work with. The floor was a mess of paper bits, wrinkled tape, and crumpled bow.

After going through two rolls trying to show Sesshoumaru how to make the pretty bows Kagome had given up and just made his for him. The wrapping paper was simple, red and gold, but shiny enough to see one's self in the surface and the bows were a satiny silver and green.

A little while after they arrived at her home Kagome discovered that Sesshoumaru had never seen nor heard of any of the classic Christmas movies. She immediately set about rectifying the travesty of not properly knowing the story of Rudolf and had the old claymation movie playing in the back ground while they chatted and drank eggnog.

"Now hold your finger there so I can tape it strait," Kagome instructed gently.

Sesshoumaru did as he was told but was still distractedly watching the movie. The rum in the eggnog relaxed him quite a bit and made his tongue a little looser. Hence Kagome's surprise when he suddenly blurted out, "Why is the reindeer poking the yeti in the butt with his horns?" He emphasized the question with a very childish pout. What a silly thing for a reindeer to do wasn't it?

Kagome snorted loudly and jerked suddenly, making an effort not to laugh at him. But the sudden motion of leaning forward had accidentally stuck the tape down right over Sesshoumaru's finger. The expression when he looked down to see his finger effectively trapped within the paper and tape confines only made Kagome laugh more. To her surprise, Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly as well before removing the tape from his finger.

By the end of the movie, they had all their presents wrapped and ready to go, carefully stacked in their bags as to not crush their bows. It was almost time for Sesshoumaru to leave, he didn't have to worry about Rin since she was staying the night at Kaede's but he obviously couldn't spend the night at Kagome's apartment.

He asked where the bathroom was so he could make use of it before he left. The small space was tastefully decorated with pale greens, soft golds, and a Japanese flowery pattern. While washing his hands he noticed what looked like a vintage make up case. The small case fit well with the décor but such a thing was strange to see after his earlier revelation that she never wore makeup. He carefully lifted the top to find a line of charcoal, a thick white foundation, and an alluringly bright red lipstick. Curious as to their purpose there he took the lipstick as he exited the bathroom and found Kagome in the kitchen placing their used cups in the sink.

"I've never seen you wear this color," Sesshoumaru said idly as he leaned against the door jam.

Kagome blushed a bit but smiled as she went to take the now uncapped lipstick from his hand, my mother got me those when I dressed up as a geisha for Halloween, and the case it was in was passed down from my grandmother."

He deftly moved it away from her grasp when she reached to take it from him, "You should put it on, it's a nice color." He ventured. His smile was a little mischievous then and Kagome quirked a brow at him. He was strange when he got a little alcohol in him, definitely less withdrawn and much more open.

"Fine," she acquiesced, how could she not bend to the small request when he was so very seldom open with anyone? She reached for the lipstick again but was surprised when it was once again held from her reach.

Sesshoumaru gently reached forward and took Kagome's chin in his hand. He carefully traced the heavy stick of rouge over her lips trying to keep the color in their plump outline.

"What are you doing?" She whispered. Though what he was doing was quite obvious, she really meant why but its hard to articulate proper words when your very handsome boss/friend is doing your makeup.

The movement of her lips made the slippery stick of lipstick slide and he accidentally got a bit of the color on one of her pearly white teeth. He frowned, "Don't do that...," and he gently brushed the tip of his over the excess on her lip and tooth to clear it away. It was a strangely intimate gesture.

The light blush on Kagome's cheeks grew darker as he leaned in, his nose nearly touching hers. She was too nervous to start asking obvious questions again. Not like she could have after his warm lips descended on hers. The kiss was fleeting, soft, abrupt, and even slightly awkward since she had been a little dumb and late to respond, but nonetheless it was nice and welcomed. She placed her hands on his shoulders and followed his motion as he leaned back and laid a small peck on his lips before he could stand back to his full height.

Her blush intensified and she chewed her bottom lip nervously, "It's getting late." She mumbled.

Sesshoumaru nodded and tucked a hair behind her ear. "It is." He agreed before stepping past her and into the living room. She helped him gather his things, blushing in silence. She helped him to wrap the new scarf around his neck, it was a lovely cranberry red color with a hexagon pattern on the edge and she bought it for him while they were shopping because it seemed to suit him.

As he was about to leave Kagome giggled shyly before reaction up and wiping away the small hint of red that clung to his lips from their kiss, using the inside cuff of her sleeve. Kagome was about to close the door behind him when he turned abruptly, indecision clear on his face.

"Would you join us... for Christmas I mean?" He asked uncertainly. If she didn't it would just be him, Rin, and his little brother, and while that was a nice group he was sure it would be more joyful with her there. After her continued presence in his life for the past few weeks, it only seemed fitting to have her there.

She smiled, "Of course, I'd be happy to." And she was, because a Christmas with good friends, and maybe more, was always much nicer then one home alone.

Part of her smile might have also been the happiness she saw in his eyes for her answer when they were so often void of such.


	8. Chapter 8

[Chapter 8] The Night Before Christmas

Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat in the spare bedroom/den of his apartment. His younger brother has insisted on being the one to tuck Rin in. They waited patiently for their cue when Sesshoumaru was supposed to go sneak out and put the presents from Santa under the tree. The past few weeks had been calm, outside of their busy work schedule because of the holidays.

The three of them, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Rin, had gone out for quiet dinners a time or two and there was a slow progression into a more romantic relationship between the elder two.

Sesshoumaru was about to get up to hide the presents when he heard his daughter's bedroom door close there was a light 'Ahem' heard behind him. Turning back to Kagome, he saw her pointedly holding out a garish velvet red suit with white fur lining. At least is wasn't tinsel, he thought wryly, like that horrendous hat Rin had insisted on wearing to sleep that night.

"Absolutely not...," he groused. He wouldn't be caught wearing thing, not with his brother around... probably just waiting to instill the moment in time with a camera.

Kagome glowered and advanced on him, suit still in hand complete with a pillow to make his belly look bigger. "You have too, what if she sees you?"

"She won't, Inuyasha is watching her." He hoped... Inuyasha could be the type to let her out to get a peek at 'Santa'... In that case, him not being dressed like his character could be a bad thing.

But.. No Inuyasha probably wouldn't.

He reached for the door again, but...

"Ahem," she cleared her throat pointedly. "Mr. Taisho...," she cooed. "Your red suit..."

_Fin_

Short and sweet. Sorry it took me so long to finish, Thank you all for reading.


End file.
